NCISSons of Anarchy Drabbles
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Basically a series of oneshots, maybe two shots where the team and The Sons have run into each other over the years. Rated T for language, possible violence, Dark humor, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**SoA/NCIS Drabbles**

**Summery: Since I am doing an NCIS/SoA crossover I decided to do a series of drabbles of where the Sons might have run into each other over the years and in the future. **

**As for this first chapter my inspiration came from one of Mikes lines in JDP1 where he said he traded for a Harley when the Transmission blew. That got me thinking that while he was stationed at California he may have been a Biker, and Perhaps when he traveled to Northern Cali he may have run into the Sons and perhaps they may have become acquaintances and when he moved he sold it to one of their members. In this case it was Happy while he was visiting his mother. So here it is.**

**Also before you ask yes I did ask permission from ltjvt1026 to borrow the Code Four Lounge, and Yes I have made some modifications.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Sons of Anarchy, Pulp Fiction, nor do I own the code four lounge.**

**Rating: T for language, mentions of various ways of torture and Happy just being himself.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mike and Happy**

**Code Four Lounge, Oceanside California September 20****th****, 2007**

"Feels great to be here again." said Mike to himself as he nursed some tequila. He had came up to the states to get some new guns and had decided to stop by the old place.

About 15 minutes later a voice that sounded like a mix of gravel, a rusty chainsaw, and asphalt said, "Hey Mike!"

Mike knew that voice could only belong to one person. He turned around to face the 6'5 bald headed, tattooed covered biker known as Happy.

"Hey Hap! How ya been?" asked Mike as he pulled a seat up for him.

"Doing good. Just got back from the 9/11 tribute run." answered Happy as he ordered a Miller.

"Heard about your sister, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

They continued on about talking about old times. They may have been from opposite sides of the law but that didn't mean they couldn't act civil towards the other.

Just as Happy finished his 3rd beer Mike asked, "Still got that Harley I sold ya?", referring to the 1988 Harley Heritage Classic he had sold him before he had transferred to D.C.

Happys face sunk and replied, "Aw man. You know what some asshole did the other day?"

"What?"

"Fucking keyed it!"

"That's just messed up." replied Mike in disgust.

"Tell me 'bout it. I had in storage for8 years, planning to restore it someday, and it was out 5 days before I went on the run and some gutless piece of shit messed with it."

Mike replied, "They ought to be killed. No trial, No jury, straight to execution."

" I ought to bury him up to his neck in a fire ant hill."

After discussing various means of how they would torture that guy they paid the bill and walked outside only to find Happys main bike and Mikes truck Keyed.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Yelled Mike and Happy.

**Authors note: Forgive me for the language. What do you guys think? I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting series.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Authors Note: This one is about Chibbs and Ducky. I got to thinking (a dangerous venture I know) what if Ducky was the one who stitched Chibbs face up following his fight with Jimmy O? This is them meeting years later.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Chapter 2

Chibbs and Ducky

Washington D.C. , April 19th, 2005

Bills bar and grill 5:00 P.M.

It was not often that Ducky went to a bar after work but this was the exception to that rule. He along with Kate and Gerald had been held hostage by a HAMAS cleaner sent to retrieve the small pox virus that had been in a person apartment. If that wasn't bad enough, Gerald had been shot would probably never regain full use of his shoulder or left arm again.

If that wasn't a good enough excuse to go to a bar he didn't know what was.

About 30 minutes later as he was finishing his third glass of Jameson Irish whiskey when a Scottish voice said, " 'ello Ducky!"

Ducky turned around to see a 6'3 scared, clad in biker gear Scotsman known as Chibs. He had been the one who had found Chibbs bloody in that alley in Belfast all those years ago. He had also been the one who had stitched his face up afterwards as well.

"Chibs how are you? What are you doing in D.C.?" The last Ducky had heard was that Chibs had been in Ireland.

"Yea' well I transferred to Cali, I was exploring the country, heard you lived here so I decided to pay a visit." replied Chibs. It was mostly true, he had been exploring the country, but was also establishing new contacts with the IRA with the rest of the Sons of Anarchy's chapters.

"Well its great to see you again Chibs! Come on have a seat!"

"No problem." said Chibs as they sat down.

They began discussing various topics, ranging from medical techniques' to listening to tales they had gathered from their last encounter.

"… and that is the name 'Gatorade' came about Chibs."

"Well Ducky. that's a really interesting story."

"So how are Fiona and Kerri Ana?"

Chibbs heart sank and he replied, "Jimmy still has 'em."

"I didn't mean to push Chibs, I didn't know. Is he the one who…?" asked Ducky gesturing towards the scars on Chibs face.

"Aye."

"Oh."

"Someday, I'd love to return the favor, and do the same to 'im." said Chibs, his hand unconsciously moving toward the SOG Seal Pup Knife on his belt, as if for reassurance to him self, that someday he would.

"You know what Chibs, I have to say, if I were in your position, I'd do the same thing." said Ducky. During his time as a Doctor in Scotland , he had performed many an autopsy on unfortunate souls who had been given the Glasgow Smile. Chibs in his eyes either had extremely great luck, or he had an angel by his side, to have survived.

"Thanks Ducky."

****

Authors note: Yeah I know it wasn't all that great a story, but I tried the best I could. Tell what you guys think. Please r&r. Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well here's another scenario for you. What if Tig and Tony were Frat brothers? I figure Tig was born in Ohio and graduated sometime in the early 80s before joining the USMC and eventually the Sons of Anarchy. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tig and Tony**

**Ohio State University**

**Alpha Chi Delta reunion July 21****st****, 2007**

"God, it's good to be back!" exclaimed Tony as he walked into the reunion room. It was the 18 year Alpha Chi Delta reunion and he intended to make the most out of the 8 hours he was going to be there.

"Hey Tony" Yelled Michael Steel, President of the Richmond Charter, and Tony's frat brother.

"Hey Mike! How ya been?" replied Tony.

"Been doing good. Hey I got another brother I want ya to meet."

"Sure, who is he?"

Mike called a man in his early 50s over and as he got closer Tony could make out the "Sgt. At Arms" patch on the right side of his cut and the "Redwood" and "Original" Patches on the other side.

"Tony, this is Tig Trager. He's the Sgt. At Arms for the Charming Charter of the Sons and was in the class of '83."

"Good to meet ya Tony." said Tig as they shook hands.

"Hey you want play a round or two of Beer Pong?"

"Hell Yeah! I haven't played it in years!" declared Tig.

As they began to play they became more talkative, discussing everything, from every girl they knew to debating over what was the greatest movie of all time.

"I still say Jaws was the greatest movie ever!" said Tony as they continued the game.

"Yeah, but the Sequels ruined it!"

"True. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." replied Tig as they finished and took a seat.

"All right look, I'm going out with this girl, her names Ziva, and…"

"You want to ask her to marry ya." replied Tig.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked a shocked Tony. From everything he had told him, Tig didn't seem like the kind of guy to know about marriage.

Tig gave him a grin and said, "Been married myself once and I know that look you got. I got two Daughters named Fawn and Dawn from her."

"What happened?"

"Caught the bitch with a Prospect. Divorced her and lets just say he is no longer a man." said Tig with a grin of delight as he remembered it.

"So what should I do?"

"Well, my advice, follow your heart and if she cheats on ya, divorce her."

"She'd never cheat on me, but thanks."

"Always willing to help a frat brother." said Tig as he shook his hand.

**Authors note: Well there you go, Tony and Tig. I do realize they may be OOC but I do apologize for that and the foul language. God bless and please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well this is one is about Tim McGee and his uncle Keith McGee. Also For obvious reasons I am going A.U. and ignoring the entire Belfast Story line. It in my opinion it was very disappointing. Devout SOA fans will know what I changed. This one will also be my Christmas special for the year. Merry Christmas to all!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Two McGee's**

**Belfast Airport, Belfast, Northern Ireland**

**December 21st****, 2010, 4:00 P.M.**

"Ah! The rolling hills of Ireland." declared Tim as he and Abby walked out of the airport. He had been given three weeks off because of Christmas and had decided to take Abby on vacation to Northern Ireland.

"It looks so beautiful." said Abby as she took the sight of all the hills in.

As they started walking they noticed 3 Bikers wearing SoA cuts parked next to their rental and McGee recognized one of them as They got closer.

"Hello nephew!" said Keith McGee as he took off his sunglasses and walked over.

"Uncle Keith!" replied Tim as they bear hugged each other.

"How's my favorite nephew been in NCIS and who is your lady friend?" asked Keith as they walked back to their vehicles.

"Uncle Keith, this is my fiancée, Abby. Abby this is my uncle Keith McGee."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. McGee." replied Abby as she shook his hand.

"Please call me Keith."

With that they headed back to the SAMBEL clubhouse.

**SAMBEL Clubhouse 7:15 P.M.**

"Wow, this place sure has changed since I first came here." said McGee as he, Keith, Seamus Ryan, the SAMBEL Vice President, and Tim Finnegan, the new Sgt At Arms walked in. Abby had gone upstairs to chat with Maureen. It had been 6 years since he had visited them and was shocked about how much the old place had changed.

"Yeah, damn Loyalists firebombed it 5 years ago, had to rebuild the whole thing. Been considerin' makin' the place fireproof." replied Seamus as he poured them all some whiskey.

"That sucks!" said Tim as he drank his whiskey.

"Amen!", said Tim as he and Seamus left to work on their bikes.

Tim then turned to Keith and asked, " Hey, I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What happen to Liam O Neal? I thought he was the SgT At Arms."

Keith's face turned dark and he said, "Liam got killed last year, drive-by"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Keith poured them both a shot and replied, "Don't be. Bastard betrayed the club for $10,000. We found out, beat the shite out of him, stripped him of his rank, patch, tattoo and Harley, and told him to get the hell out this clubhouse before we shot him. He walking home when he got shot."

"Wow."

"Anyways nephew, you might want to get changed, we're going to mass at 8:00 P.M."

"I didn't know you were religious." said Tim.

"Yeah well, I became saved a couple of years ago.

**St. Mathews Catholic Church 8:03 P.M.**

As Keith, Maureen, Tim, and Abby took their seats in the church, the Choir began singing "Sing we now of Christmas"

_Sing we now of Christmas Noel sing we here Sing our grateful praises To the maid so dear._

_Chorus: Sing we Noel! __The King is born, Noel__! Sing we now of Christmas Sing we here, Noel!_

_From the Eastern kingdoms Come the __wise men__ far Bearing ancient treasure Following yonder star._

_Chorus: Sing we Noel! The King is born, Noel! Sing we now of Christmas Sing we here, Noel!_

_From the distant __mountains__ Hear the trumpet sound With angelic blessings On the silent town._

_Chorus: Sing we Noel! The King is born, Noel! Sing we now of Christmas Sing we here, Noel!_

_Come let us surround him On this __magic__ night Gather here around him Wondrous Babe of light. _

_Chorus: Sing we Noel! The King is born, Noel! Sing we now of Christmas Sing we _here_, Noel!_

After several more Gospel songs Father Kellan began preaching about why they celebrated the season, The Birth of Baby Jesus.

**Authors Note: First of all I would like to say Merry Christmas to everyone! Second, I do not know if that is the way Catholics have a Christmas sermon because I am a Southern Baptist and I just applied a normal Christmas sermon to this one. I am sorry if I got anything about it inaccurate. Also forgive me for the foul language. God bless you All!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated this in Forever. Hope yall enjoy. This one involves Jenny and Clay, 2 weeks before she became Director of NCIS.**

**Disclaimer: Go to any of the other chapters and pick one.**

**Chapter 5**

**Jenny and Clay**

**June 15th, 2005, SAMCRO Clubhouse, 3:30 P.M.**

The black SUV pulled into the lot, causing a lot of the Sons present to stop what they were doing to see who it was.

Clay looked up from the bike he was working on and when he saw a redheaded woman step out, he smiled. He had been wondering whether or not she would make it.

"Uncle Clay!" declared Jenny Sheppard as she pulled her Uncle into a hug.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" asked Clay as he returned the hug.

"I'm doing great." she replied as they broke off the hug. Suddenly, she realized something, she hadn't been greeted by her Godfather yet.

"Where's Tig?" she asked.

"He's currently at St. Thomas." Clay replied.

"How bad is it?" she asked with concern.

"He's currently with his wife who's giving birth to his offspring."

"That's great!"

"I heard you wanted to talk about something in private?" he asked as they started toward the clubhouse.

"Can we wait until we get inside to discuss it?"

"Absolutely."

**Chapel**

"Well, Jenny, congratulations on being the only woman that's ever set foot inside this chapel." said Clay as they sat down.

"I'm honored." she said as she took Jax's normal seat.

"Don't get used to it." he said seriously. "So what did you want to talk about? Is that Gunny treating you right?"

"Me and Gibbs haven't been going out since '01. I came here today, because 2 days ago, I was offered the position of a job as an Agency Director." she replied. Clay and her, before she had gone into NCIS basic training, had had a discussion about it and it was a well known fact that he had supported her decision.

"What kind of Agency? FBI? CIA? Please don't tell me the ATF." said Clay, half jokingly, half serious.

"No Uncle Clay. The agency I'm with right now. Navel Criminal Investigative Service." she said with a smile on her face.

Clay's face turned dark. "Do they know that you're related to me?" he asked this because he didn't want to interfere with her career advancement, and he really didn't want his own nieces agency investigating the Club.

She was surprised at his comment and said, "Would it make a difference?"

"Hmm. Let's see here. A young director of an armed federal agency having a relation to the national President of an outlaw motorcycle club with charters in numerous states? How do you think they are going to respond to that tidbit of information?" he replied.

"If they ask me about that piece of information, I'll tell them I was the one offered the job, not my Uncle Clarence Morrow." she said.

"Yeah? Well what happens when they suddenly start making you run investigations about club business?"

"As long as your SONS keep from harming any Naval officers, petty officers or anyone that has anything to do with the United States Navy, NCIS will not pursue any investigations into the club's affairs. But somehow, I feel that's not the question you are asking me. So I'll go on a whim and answer the unspoken question."

Placing her hand upon the Reaper engraved on the redwood table, Jennifer Sheppard looked Clay Morrow in the eye.

"I pledge my loyalty to the club as I do to you, Uncle Clay. I will not betray the Sons of Anarchy or my family."

Clay looked at her for a moment and said, "Congratulations. You passed my test." as he pulled her into a bear hug.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. God bless and please leave a review.**


End file.
